Yui Kisaragi
Yui Kisaragi (如月結衣, きさらぎ ゆい, Yui Kisaragi) is a young woman who appears before Koh Fujimura. Appearance Yui is a young woman with long, purple hair that falls to her posterior. She keeps it tied in a high ponytail which appears to be flowing to the left. A large bang with several gaps in between covers her forehead, with two much longer ones elongating to the top of her chest. She has big, purple eyes encompassed by thick eyelashes. Yui has small eyebrows along with small lips, a small nose and an oval-shaped face. Yui dons a dark-yellow, small jacket covering her arms entirely and reaching past her chest. Underneath noted garment is a white shirt that covers her upper body and is tucked inside a spotting a lined pattern, colored yellowed and red. A small, brown belt circles her waist. Around her neck, a red tie is located. Yui wears long, white stockings that cover a big portion of her thighs and legs. Her footwear is that of two brown boots spotting several straps surrounding them. Personality Yui seems to be a very calm individual, displaying an indifferent expression most of the time.Deathtopia Manga: Chapter 1, Page 17 When confronting enemies, Yui is seen as rather serious, and wishes to take a route where confrontation is unnecessary, proven true when Laura strangles Koh; Yui states her desire to arrest Laura without the need to shoot her when Saki fires at her multiple times.Deathtopia Manga: Chapter 1, Page 41 Synopsis Yui, from within a building, watches through a small telescopic pole as Laura makes her way through the crowd of people below, informing the other two women standing next to her of noted actions.Deathtopia Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 16-17 Shortly thereafter, Yui leaves the building and follows Laura, who entered a hospital, along with the other two women, catching her off guard as the former strangles a boy in a wheelchair. Saki shoots Laura multiple times, leading Yui to question her motives, reminding her that capturing their enemy could have been possible. As the two argue, Laura falls from the shattered window to the ground below. Saki, however, informs her that victory goes to the one who makes the first move, and reminds her that people like Laura would not listen to them regardless. The three soon leave the building when the other woman tells them to cease their bickering, to which they imminently do.Deathtopia Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 39-42 Much later, when the boy is released from the hospital and is having difficulties with his vision; foreign visuals appearing before him, Yui and the two other women reappear behind him and call for his attention, asking him if he is Koh Fujimura.Deathtopia Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 58-59 Equipment Handgun: Not much is known about Yui's abilities when utilizing her handgun. However, the gun itself displays a dark covering and is kept under her jacket, held by a small strap located inside that hangs from her shoulder.Deathtopia Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 40-41 she is shown to be a proficient shot when she has to use it. '''Sword: '''Yui's family owned a dojo & after their death she decided to learn her family's sword techniques. she has shown that she very skilled in using a sword bag which she used to protect herself from Nishizawa Karen's attack. with a blade she is shown to hold her own against cheaters. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female